


Thank You for the Venom

by BeniciHOE, mackwritesreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Altar Sex, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Body Worship, Christianity, Confession, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Demon Sex, Dreams, Dubious Morality, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nudity, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Religious Kylo Ren, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Submissive Kylo Ren, Virgin Kylo Ren, Wet Dream, Woman on Top, it's a metaphor my dude, monster fucking, religious kink, snoke is a priest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniciHOE/pseuds/BeniciHOE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackwritesreylo/pseuds/mackwritesreylo
Summary: Kylo Ren has devoted his life to serving God. He's resisted all temptation, and lived a life above reproach.Until she begins to visit him in his dreams.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Thank You for the Venom

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the darkest thing I've ever written, so thank you BeniciHOE for getting me out of my comfort zone. We're expecting this little ditty to be about 3-4 chapters long, so hold on tight!
> 
> \- I am so grateful to have met kmgonz134 and become friends with her. She is absolutely the sweetest, most down to earth person, and it's been an absolute pleasure writing with her -

__

_"Now I lay me down to sleep._

_I pray the Lord my soul to keep._

_I ask the Lord, the King of kings,_

_Protect him from Her Black Wings_

_\- Amen."_

The desert stretched out in front of Kylo - hills of sand undulating, flickering in the heat, glaring back into his eyes. The air was still, no movement, nothing - an unsettling, vacuum-like stillness. The sun beat down on him and his skin felt like it was sizzling from the heat. He raised his hand over his eyes and peered into the vast desert before him, looking for the next supply truck, and saw nothing for miles. 

Kylo turned around and walked back into the small village. The homes made of cracked wood and mud-brick squatted on either side of a small road that could only be considered a road because of its location between the homes. People sat in the doorways gathered in small groups— young children, women, a few men— limbs thin, faces drawn, bellies distended, skin drawn tight across their skulls with dark eyes peering out at him, looking for the bit of hope that he could bring them. 

He felt like God in his clean pressed shirt and pants, a large metal cross dangling from his neck, his skin bronzed to a golden tan— a god among the savages. Kylo shook the thought from his head. 

_I am not a god._ He was just an emissary of the one true God, here to bring His word and His hope to these people. 

A child stepped from a doorway and walked over to him. Her hair was falling out in patches; her mouth was toothless; still, her eyes shone. They were alive with the fire of God. Her hands stretched out to touch him and he knelt down, letting her pull him down to look her in the eyes.

"What do you need, child?" Kylo asked her, his hand draped across her bony shoulder.

She stared at him and said nothing— her eyes boring into his until he put the puzzle pieces together. He realized then that she was a deaf-mute. She had no tongue. She had no teeth. Her mother must have chewed her food and spit it into her mouth like a bird feeding her baby.

Kylo stroked her head, feeling the bumps of her skull, the few strands of her hair slipping across his fingers. She reached out and touched the cross hanging down from his neck.

"It is the cross of the Lord our God. You have one of your own," he told her, knowing how these people saw symbols like the cross as powerful talismans and though that seemed like idolatry to him - and thus was sinful - he was happy that they had accepted the cross.

She wrapped her hands around the cross around his neck and closed her eyes as if she was drawing strength from it, pulling the spirit of the Lord into her soul. Kylo almost expected to see her tiny, frail body expand, filled with His strength, but nothing happened. She held it in her hands, seeming to meditate upon it before her eyelids opened. Her eyes rotated back into her head, the whites glaring out at him. 

Startled, he jumped back from her immediately. The leather necklace snapped from his neck as he fell backward, her tiny hands still grasping onto the cross, head still tilted up, body rigid as a statue.

He sat up to walk over to her, to see if she was all right and to retrieve his cross, but he stopped as a shadow drifted over him, blocking the sun. He saw the shadow stretch out over him, his own shadow swallowed by it. 

The girl was gone, and his cross was lying in the sand. He watched as it sank slowly into the ground, the leather strap trailing after it until it was swallowed by the sand. Kylo’s skin had broken into goosebumps, cooled by the oppressive shadow. He breathed out, startled to see his own breath coming from his mouth. 

Kylo turned around, knowing what he would see, knowing that she had come again and not wanting to look at her. His body was tight with fear, his heart was pounding, but he couldn’t resist the pull he felt. He had to see her. His skin was cold, but his blood boiled, and he _needed_ to look at her.

He saw her eyes first, _always those eyes_ , a deep blood red staring down at him as if from some great height piercing his soul. Her wings were wrapped around her body, hiding her entirely except for her two eyes until she raised her head up, revealing her cruelly beautiful countenance, lips wet and red— striking against her tan face framed by dark chestnut hair. 

"Come to me." Her voice ghosted into his head, deep and sensual, reverberating down his body to his guts, sending waves of tingling pleasure through his loins. He sighed, feeling his cock starting to harden within his dress pants.

Her black wings shifted and parted as she unfolded them from her body. Kylo’s mouth was dry, his body coiled with anticipation, watching as her body was revealed to him. Slowly, she widened her wings, the tips scraping across the sand at her feet until she lifted them up, spreading them apart. His eyes traced up her brown legs as her wings unfurled, eagerly moving up her calves and thighs. The skin seemed so soft, so pliant, so _touchable_. Kylo caught himself staring between her thighs, but could see nothing but darkness, with her legs closed tightly.

Her wings snapped loudly as she flicked them apart, stretching them out beside her and over her head. Her body seemed to glow dimly, illuminating her sensuous curves from the shadows cast by her immense wings. Her chest rose and fell, bringing Kylo’s focus to her supple breasts. She raised her long arms up, holding them out to him, beckoning him to her. 

She offered him everything, everything he’d never had, everything he’d always wanted, but had been forbidden to have - every desire and sin of the flesh that he’d denied himself. A sigh. Her breath soft on his neck. Her body is close to him, oh so close, and he could feel her in front of him, her heat prickling his skin, every nerve tingling. Her wings closed around them, swallowing him inside of her, taking him in, and he leaned forward, his head resting against her shoulder, his cheek pressed to her soft skin. He wanted to kiss it. He wanted to bite it.

Her wings slid along his back as she pulled him towards her, her hands at his waist, touching his body, and before he knew it, Kylo was naked. There was nothing between them anymore— just flesh against flesh— and his cock was hard and pressing between her legs that now spread wide for him. He felt his body temperature rising, the heat of passion spreading like wildfire as her fingers slid down his waist and his thighs. Her nails scratched his skin, and his mind was soaked through with desire. He desired her— everything she offered and more. 

She pulled him in tighter, wrapping one arm around his neck and gripping his cock with the other as her tongue slid across the aching skin of his throat. Kylo sighed, giving in the hot, wet pressure of her tongue against him, and the softness of her hand gliding over his cock. 

He’s lost to the sensation of her skin gliding against his— her hand guiding his cock through the wetness of her core and teasing, never allowing entry. _Oh, please. Please, I need it._ He almost opened his mouth to plead with her, but suddenly her tongue was inside and warring with his— distracting him from any thoughts that could have made their way into the open air. 

Kylo pumped his hips, pushing himself into her hand as she worked in between their bodies. He reached around to grab a handful of her ass to pull her closer, but touching the supple flesh only drew him closer to his release. He felt her fingers drift to wrap around the tip of his cock, and he couldn’t stop himself. He released into the palm of her hand, nearly doubling over as his body erupted against her. 

She held him safely within the confines of her wings, not releasing his cock as she worked every last ounce of his release from his body— leaving him a quivering, aching, husk of a man when she was finished. Her tongue remained lodged in his mouth, keeping him upright and anchoring him to her in the sweetest kind of torture. Kylo wanted to stay there, wrapped in her, forever. 

But the moment was over too soon. She ran her finger down his cock once more, drawing one final twitch from him. Kylo fell to his knees as she stepped away, releasing him from the protection of her wings— leaving him naked and powerless against the beating sun. He looked up at her one final time and watched as she licked his cum from her hands as she always did, fixing him with her haunting gaze all the while. 

And then she was gone, and Kylo was alone— naked and crumbling in the sand. The harsh light of God beat down on his back, and in his stupor, he tried to crawl toward where she’d been. He was a fool. She had left him, and the sand was overtaking him. He reached out a pleading hand, hoping against hope that she would come back for him— but she didn’t. He stopped struggling and allowed the sand to engulf him in darkness. 

* * *

Kylo woke with a start, sitting up quickly as his eyes jerked open, his heart pounding. He saw the walls of his bedroom lit by the sunlight spilling in through his curtains— thankfully not the harsh desert swallowing his sinful body. He dropped back onto the bed and rested his hands on his chest, feeling his heart rate begin to slow as he settled back into reality. 

He noticed his hands clutching his bare chest and sat up again. He never slept naked, refusing to allow himself that amount of vulnerability. Kylo pushed the bedsheets to the side and saw his pajamas lying in shreds between the sheets. He looked down at his naked body and then noticed the sticky wet fluid on the sheets, causing them to cling to his waist and cock. 

He grabbed his tattered pajamas and wiped the come from his body. Scrubbing at the skin, he remembered the dream, the feel of her body, her hand, rubbing against him. He remembered her tongue on his neck and lips, and could almost feel her against him again. He remembered the burning desire to enter her. He rubbed harder, wanting to get clean, to rub those thoughts out of his mind, but rubbing himself aroused him more.

He threw the pajamas down on the bed and pressed his hands into his eyes, wanting to purge himself of the dream, of those lustful feelings. He needed to pray for strength, for forgiveness.

Kylo slid out of bed and onto the floor to his knees and bowed his head with his hands clasped in front of him. He prayed to God for help in fighting temptation. His flesh was weak. His mind was clouded. Kylo needed His strength to help resist the sin. _That_ sin. Lust— so deep in his gut that he could feel and think of nothing else. 

_Oh, God. I need Your help_. 

He needed it more than ever as he knelt there before God praying for His strength and love. Praying - his cock erect and waiting.

  
  



End file.
